No lo vuelvas a hacer
by PetaloDeInvierno
Summary: El amor de tu vida te rechaza, realizas la estupidez más grande de tu vida que se vuelve una adicción, ya no saben que hacer para tu salud. ¿y si el vuelve?¿si el es tu única salvación?
1. No hay opcion

Solo quería desaparecer. El chico que más amaba, que saco la mejor parte de mi, el que lograba ponerme nerviosa con solo mirarme, acaba de destrozar de la peor manera de inútil corazón…

Descubriendo mi secreto

-Burbuja, eres mi amiga, siempre te ví como eso, nada mas- Cada palabra que salía de su boca, destruía cada parte dentro de mi -No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, lo siento, tengo novia-

Boomer acaba de decirme que alguien más existía junto a él, ¿como es que no sabía nada? Me la pasaba investigando su vida

-Brad es quien pertenece en mi corazón- lo que me dolió fue ver su sonrisa al nombra a quien había robado el corazón del amor de mi vida, pero su mirada se volvió hacia mi y se tornó preocupada -¿Amigos?-

Lo mire, sus ojos zafiros se mezclaron con los mios, causando que las lágrimas salgan de montones, sentía que mi mundo se caía, todo ese futuro con Boomer se esfumó, antes me sentía sola, ahora me siento inutil y abandonada. Mis piernas actuaron solas, empezaron a correr en dirección contraria de donde estaba Boomer, dejándolo asustado y preocupado pero ya me daba igual.

Al llegar al parque, me senté en una banca vacía, y llore, todo ese dolor empezó a salir a través de mis lágrimas.

Nunca pensé que Boomer me iba a lastimar de esta forma, pero me decepcionó, simplemente, lo hizo sin compasión, me dijo todo eso sin importarle. No podía continuar de esta manera, así que me dirigí a mi casa, ya no vivo con mis padres, busque entre todas las repisas, hasta que la encontré.

La hice bailar en mi piel, mientras ese liquido rojo salía lentamente, solamente fueron dos marcas, una en cada brazo, deje la tijera en la mesada y observaba como la sangre caía en gotas. ¿Como pude ser tan estúpida?¿Enserio hice esto por un chico?¿Tanto dolor causaba Boomer en mi? Me encontré peleando con otra yo, que me decía que esa era la única manera, que lo siga haciendo, pero mi yo conciente tomo más fuerzas y me hizo levantar para dirigirme a buscar algo para detener la sangre

Eres una tonta. Era verdad, por todo, por haber gustado de alguien tan imposible como Boomer, por haberme ilusionado, por haberme confesado de mi amor a Brute sabiendo que iba a ir corriendo a contárselo a Boomer, haberme quedado escuchando a Boomer, hacerme hecho esas marcas en mi piel por el. Era una completa tonta

-Soy una tonta- dije mirando a la luna, que era la única luz que reflejaba todo mi balcón

-No lo eres- conocía esa voz, mi mejor amigo estaba apoyado en el otro balcon del edificio, Brick, salto una pequeña baranda y ya se encontraba en mi balcón -Lo menos que eres es eso- me dedico una sonrisa, de esas típicas de el

-No me encuentro para tus bromas, Brick- reí un poco, pero inmediatamente recordé las heridas, así que coloque mis brazos en mi espaldas, intentando disimular un poco

-No vengo a llenarte de mi belleza, Burbujita- dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante pero su sonrisa desapareció al observa la sangre en la toalla que estaba tirada en el suelo. Mierda -¿Que?¿Paso algo?¿Estas herida?¿Estas mestrua….?-

-¡No!- lo golpee en el hombro haciéndolo desequilibrarse un poco -No es nada- mentí. Era todo

-¿Me lo vas a ocultar?- me miro con sus ojos rojo, sonreía un poco, sin darme cuenta mostré mis brazos al querer correrme un poco el pelo, el miro y se puso pálido, reaccione volviendo a ponerlas detrás mio -¿P…porque?- susurró algo triste

-Boomer- mire al suelo apenada, en ese preciso momento fue cuando las lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo -Me rechazo-

-¿Por el idiota de mi hermano?- frunció el ceño, pero sabía que su enojo no iba hacia su hermano, iba hacia mi -¿Acaso tanta importancia tiene ese rubio teñido para ti?-

Asentí. Era verdad, Boomer se había vuelto todo para mí

-Burbuja…-

Levanté la mirada

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- me miro cruzado de brazos -Si lo haces de nuevo, no me quedará otra que hacerte…- se acercó peligrosamente a mi -muchas cosquillas- y lo hizo, reí a carcajadas. Como amaba a mi mejor amigo

-Lo prometo, tonto- le dedique una sonrisa, no piensen mal, el y yo somos amigos desde chicos, además el es novio de mi amiga. Es como mi hermano mayor al cual quiero mucho.

-Ya arreglaremos el tema de Boomer- me guiño el ojo, y se fue volviendo a su balcón para adentrarse en su casa.

Brick tenía razón, no debí hacerlo, pero era Boomer, el chico que más amo. Pero sabía que no tenía opción, así que baje, quería ir a ver una película y pude ver en la mesada la tijera con sangre todavía, la agarre y la puse en una cajita rosa, y la coloque en una repisa bien alta.

Me quedé viendo una película, pero en minutos caí dormida, a mi cabeza vinieron muchos recuerdos, la mayoría con Boomer, así que sabía que no tenía opción

Iba a superar a Boomer de cualquier manera. Si esto tendría que ponerse peor lo haría, Boomer saldría de mi cabeza quiera yo o no

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Si tengo ganas puede que suba otro hoy**

 **Se que toque un tema importante en muchas vidas, pero ya entenderán el porque de todo. También quiero aclarar que entre Brick y Burbuja no pasa nada, el tiene otra historia aparte.**

 **Estoy para leer cualquier tipo de comentario, incluso quería pedirles si podian darme algunas sugerencias para los proximos capitulos**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, es mi primera vez haciendo esto. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	2. El golpe

Me quedé en el piso, observando un punto fijo en el suelo. Como dolió la cachetada de Brick, pero me había pegado sin que sepa el motivo. ¡Eso era bastante injusto!

-¿Porque siempre eres un estúpido?- Brick realmente estaba sacado, nunca me había golpeado de esa manera -¿Porque demonios eres así?- otra cachetada pero esta me hizo que vuelve por los aires, hasta chocarme en el sillón.

-N…no...teng…tengo idea de que…hablas- me costaba un poco hablar, mis palabras se me mezclaban con la sangre que peleaba por salir de mi boca

-Solo te diré una palabra…- por primera vez en la vida, tenía miedo de Brick, de lo que sea que esté por hacer. La última vez que se puso de esa manera fue cuando Brownie intento abusar de Bombón, ese día casi destruye la ciudad, estaba vez todo ese odio iba dirigido a mi -Burbuja..- fue casi un susurro pero lo escuché claramente

¿Como no me di cuenta antes? Brick se había vuelto como hermano mayor de la rubia. Justo hoy mi novia, Brat, me comentó que Burbuja gustaba de mi, y yo me había reído porque era mi amiga, nada más pero cuando le pregunté a Burbuja, ella me lo confirmó y no me quedo otra que decirle que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Se lo dije de una forma muy normal, capaz que para ella fue doloroso

-Ahora todo lo que la hiciste sufrir…- Brick movió su cabeza hacia todos lados, hasta que vio lo que estaba buscando. El palo de hockey -Te haré sufrir yo a ti- Un aura oscura se formó al rededor de mi hermano. Si antes le tenía miedo, ahora se volvió mi pesadilla. Pude notar como el palo se acercaba a mi pero algo lo había impedido. Butch

-¿Que carajo les pasa, nenas?- dijo para quitarle el palo a Brick y golpearlo en la cabeza - Me voy 5 minutos y ya se agarran- tiró el palo por la ventana -Ya les dije que ninguno es mi hermano favorito, no tiene que pelearse por m…-

-¡Nadie está peleando por ti, idiota!- gritamos al mismo tiempo con Brick, mientras Butch se tapaba los odios y lloraba de manera dramática como la nena que el es

-Vayanse al diablo, seguro están en sus dias- nos fulminó con la mirada, levanto la cabeza y se dirigió, como si desfilara, al baño pero antes de cerrar la puerta -Me avisen cuando terminen de pelear- nos tiró un beso bien a lo estrella de cine y se encerró en el baño

-Discúlpate-

-Perdon-

-¡Conmigo no, idiota!- Brick me pego otra cachetada pero esta no era tan fuerte como las anteriores y me hizo seña de que me dirija a la ventana. Hice caso, no era momento para contradecir a Brick

Ya está decidido. Iba a hablar con Burbuja, intentare recuperar su amistad o que al menos no la pierdan, Burbuja tiene un gran corazón por lo que espero que me perdone al instante. Es por eso que me enamoro hace 5 años atrás, pero todo se había esfumado cuando Burbuja me decepcionó, cuando ella destrozo a lo que yo llamo corazon. Brat fue la única que logro hacerme feliz, pero mi corazón seguia destruido por el gran daño que me había provocado la rubia

 **¿Asi que Boomer si estaba enamorado de Burbuja?¿Que habrá pasado?**

 **Disculpen si es algo corto pero fue lo único que se me ocurrio, ya veré si mañana publico otro si?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**


	3. Decepción

Me crucé al balcón de Burbuja, de la misma forma que lo hacía de pequeño cuando le traía flores y chocolates, todo antes del día en el que mi corazón fue destruido y pisoteado por ella

-¿Burbuja?- pregunte y golpee un poco la ventana, espere unos minutos y pude notar como la rubia se iba acercando tranquilamente hasta a mi, pero sus ojos celestes estaban rojos, se notaba que había llorado -¿Podemos hablar?- asintió de forma tranquila, se hizo a un lado para que entre y nos sentamos en el sillón frente al ventanal

-¿Quieres?- pregunto despacio y me acerco una taza de chocolate caliente. El aroma del chocolate me trajo los recuerdos de la niñez que tanto quería olvidar, lo recibí y espere a que ella se siente para hablar

-Se que estás mal…-

-¿Te mando Brick, verdad?- me arruino, lo conocía a el y a mi lo suficiente como para saber que mi hermano me había mandado -No tienes que hacerlo- tomo un sorbo de su café y volvió su mirada al ventanal, estaba lloviendo

-Si, Brick me mandó...Pero yo no sigo sus órdenes, lo hice porque quiero, no porque el idiota me mandó...- le dije de manera firme -Pero no le digas que acabo de decirle idiota- mencioné inocentemente, provocando una pequeña risa en la rubia, dejamos de hablar por un rato largo, ella había acabo su chocolate caliente, yo hace rato, se levanto para ir a buscar más y yo empecé a mirar por toda la habitación, pero por mi torpeza, tire una caja. Para mí mala suerte, no quería ver lo que había dentro, Burbuja volvió y paro en seco al ver lo que yo tenía

-¿Porque tienes esto?- pregunte incrédulo mostrando una tijera bañada en sangre -¿Acaso hiciste lo que estoy pensando?- me le acerque hasta pegarla en la pared, ella no se movía, tenía su mirada perdida, entonces agarre su mano y levanté la manga del buzo que traia puesto. Lo sabía

-Vete- me susurró, pero era inútil. Ella tenía en su muñeca, unas cortadas que al parecer se había hecho con las tijeras -¿No escuchaste? Vete de mi casa- esta vez grito empujándome

-Eres una loca- le dije sin pensarlo -Estas enferma, ve a un psicólogo- le estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, me dolió saber que había llegado a ese estado, no quería imaginar que había sido por mi -¿Piensas que así me vas a llamar la atención?- le grite más fuerte, pero no era yo, algo en mi interior soltaba esas palabras, que provocaban daño en mi y en ella -Estúpida- me fui al balcón, donde antes de cruzar, note que muchas lágrimas caían del rostro de la rubia. La había lastimado, pero la decepción y el dolor que ella había provocando antes en mi, volvió y esta vez más fuerte. No sabía que hacer, ¿dejarla que se mate o ayudarla? Ahora necesito un golpe de Brick para acomodar mis pensamientos

 **Buenasss. Disculpen si es corto pero estos días estuve muy poco inspirada, no tuve unos buenos días**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Intentare actualizar pronto. Besos**


End file.
